strawberry love
by usedtoberad
Summary: kristoff loved anna, but he could never work up the courage to tell her. he also loved strawberries, and she was his special strawberry. kristanna [oneshot]


omg so frozen (/^v^\/) i'm so in love

i've never written for this fandom but i really love it omg

so kristanna is my otp and i love them so i tried to write something so hopefully it turned out okay c: but i wrote it in like 45 minutes so it's probably really bad oops

enjoy if you guys can i guess haha

**AN: **in this, hans was never "evil". he was just a bad boyfriend. also, elsa's "predicament" never happened, either. she just has her rad powers, so if you can roll with that, cool. B) enjoy once again :*

also strawberries bc anna reminds me of a strawberry

* * *

Anna's hair was almost the color of a ripened strawberry, Kristoff thought.

Of course, strawberries and other fruits were a rarity- they lived around snow, after all. He only had them a few times a year, but he loved them. They were his favorite, much like Anna was.

He wanted to reach out and stroke her hair (was it as soft as he imagined it?).

Surely, it was. It had to be. It was Anna, after all. She was soft all around, from the curves of her body to the softness of her hands (he knew this because he'd hold her hand when she was nervous). He loved the way she smelled, almost as if freshly ripened strawberries were dazzled through the air. When they traveled, he definitely loved this; when she wasn't there, the sled smelled of wet reindeer and sweat. Though he was accustomed to the way the sled was, her being there made him happier than he'd ever been. It was after their first adventure together when Kristoff called her his strawberry. It stuck around.

Anna was _his_.

His _strawberry_, but _his_, nonetheless.

Just thinking of Anna made a goofy smile break out on his face- she was the reason for everything good in his life, from the room in the castle (which he never slept in; he much preferred the stable-hand's bed, where he was closer to Sven) to the hot baths and warm food. Although the trolls provided him with shelter and food, he would much rather have the castle's meals (Anna made sure that he wouldn't be fed moss). To see her smiling face across the grand table was more than enough for Kristoff and possibly Elsa- he'd only realize he had been staring when the creeping of ice made its way up his boot. Elsa would wink and chuckle, Kristoff would silently curse her. It was a recurring cycle.

* * *

Within the first few months of residing in the castle, he realized he loved Anna.

Often, she would come to him to share her ever so growing romantic woes. She'd grab his hand and pull him into her "meeting room" (which held a small stained table with two cushioned chairs). "Hans was never really... there for me, you know? I mean, I wish I could find someone who loved me for me, and not because of my royalty or my wealth. Well, not really my wealth. I don't even know if we have money or not. Finances are Elsa's expertise, well, along with her ability to, um, freeze things. But you get what I'm saying? But really, I just want love. I keep looking and looking, but I'm not successful. You know what I mean, Kristoff?" She would look at him with her big, shining doe eyes, and it would make him lose his train of thought, answering with an, "I guess so."

Even though he didn't guess so- he knew so. He knew the person who loved her was there, sitting across from her. Instead of sharing his thoughts, he poured her a cup of tea from the kettle. Grandpabbie's finest, brewed especially for Anna.

This went on for a few years, with Kristoff never getting a break. He'd be away from Anna and the kingdom for days, weeks, and even months at a time, and for each time he'd try to convince himself he was over her, there was another for her to run into his arms when he returned. Her strawberry hair tickling his nose while her small, pursed lips were whispering their "I missed you"'s.

During this time, Anna had been engaged to a foreign prince around their age named Eric. The guy was raven-haired, fair eyed, and well, a prince. Kristoff knew he shouldn't have been jealous, but with Hans still fresh on all of their minds, it was hard for him to not be concerned. Eric was everything Kristoff wasn't, and he was the only thing on Anna's mind.

* * *

Kristoff slept in "his" room in the castle when he couldn't handle being in the cold stable. The dark walls and woods were too much for Kristoff, and most mornings he woke up early because the bed was uncomfortable. Sure, it could have been because he was used to a hay bed, but he doubted that possibility. He took walks and enjoyed the vast castle, taking in the craftsman's work and quietness while everyone was still in their own separate quarters.

One morning was different- louder. He heard voices, calmness and sadness intertwined. It wasn't until he tiptoed closer that he realized it was Elsa comforting Anna.

"Anna, don't be so hard on yourself. He is not worthy of you, I promise you that."

Anna whimpered and started to cry harder. Kristoff winced and his heart ached for the bubbly girl to come back to him.

It went on like this for a few moments.

"But... But I loved him! Why did he have to leave and come back just to end our engagement? Elsa, why does this have to happen to me? Why must he leave for her? What does Ariel have that I don't possess?!"

Elsa began to say something more to comfort her younger sister, but Kristoff stepped into the room, more defiantly than ever. He needed to interject. He needed Anna to be safe and happy.

"Kristoff?" Her voice was broken and frail. "What are you doing here?"

He took a step closer to the bed on which she was sitting on and opened his mouth to say everything that he had on his mind. It didn't work. "Anna," he said with a slow breath, reaching out for her hand.

Her red eyes were on him, and he wished he could stop her hitched breathing with a kiss.

Her cheeks, her once lovely and full cheeks, were hollow, splotched red and pink.

He bent down to be in her eyesight and cupped a hand around her chin. "It shouldn't matter about Eric," he heard himself saying.

It was ethereal. This whole moment was. He couldn't believe it.

"Why?" she whispered, her doe eyes on his once more.

Kristoff took a breath and smiled. "Because I love you, Anna."

"You do?" Her voice was quiet, laced with astonishment and disbelief.

He opened his mouth to answer but Elsa replied for him.

"Anna, he's loved you from the first time he ever saw you, when you demanded him to help you. I could sense that, along with his consistent staring."

Anna's eyes were trying to focus on her sister, but they couldn't leave the man in front of her. Her eyes traced his jawline, strong and prominent, cleanly shaven.

His eyes were burning a hole in her lips, but she knew that if she looked up she would blush.

His hands were warm and she was engulfed with the fact he did indeed love her. She saw it in his eyes, but when she really looked into them she could feel something more.

She was, to be blunt, desperately in love with Kristoff.

Why hadn't she seen it or felt it before? She felt horrible. He'd been there for her during everything, and only then at that moment did she realize the person she was looking for was right in front of her.

Of course, Elsa was still listing points. But Anna couldn't listen. All she could focus on was Kristoff. And he returned the favor.

Elsa only smiled and mentioned something along the lines of, "Does anyone smell strawberries?"


End file.
